Sparks & Flutters
by beggsyboo
Summary: What happens when the stranger she shared a passionate kiss with turns out to be her awful boss's boyfriend? Olicity Secret Santa 2017


Felicity stared at the stage being put together, figurines and props shifting together to create a new world in the theater she once called her home away from home. It felt like a lifetime ago since she left stage design to work with Laurel Lance, the top interior decorator in Starling City, as her assistant. This year's play was The Nutcracker.

"Hello, Felicity," shouted John Diggle, the theater maintenance man.

"Hey, John," she replied with a warm smile as she jumped from the stage.

"Are you helping with the play this year?" he asked.

She glanced down at her feet, "Not this year…just too busy."

As she responded her friend and roommate, Caitlin Snow, walked towards them.

"Caitlin, did you hear the Felicity isn't working with the play this year? She said she's too busy," John said cheekily before walking away, patting Felicity on the back.

"You're always too busy, Felicity. But tonight, we are going to get glammed up and celebrate my new role as head of makeup and wardrobe."

"Ugh…I hate getting glammed up. I always look like Lady Gaga."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around Felicity, "I was thinking more like Sugar Plum Fairy."

* * *

As Caitlin and their other roommate Iris West put the finishing touches on their night out apparel, Felicity received a call.

"I have to take this," she told her friends as they rolled their eyes, "Hello Ms. Lance."

Caitlin tapped her brush in the silver Be Wild body glitter to put more on Felicity's eyes when Felicity ended her call, "So what did the snow queen want?"

"That snow queen is one of the most talented and connected interior designers in Star City and I just have to go turn up the heat and turn on some lights."

"Seriously?" Iris asked, peeking her head from their shared closet.

"That's not normal," Caitlin said, "Seriously, I think she just makes up stuff to boss you around. But you're not going anywhere until I finish my masterpiece."

Felicity sat down in the chair, "You have five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Felicity twirled in her boss's chair in her beautiful penthouse apartment. Laurel Lance worked with Starling City's elite before branching out into other states as her clients wanted her help designing their summer homes, nurseries, parties and most recently, the Starling City Grand Hotel.

She picked up the phone and mocked, "Felicity Smoak…yes, I'd love to design your Coast City beach house."

Felicity laughed at her dream and continued turning on her to do list for her boss and left so she could meet her friends at Verdant, a local bar in the Glades. She entered the elevator and waited as it went through the floors. It shifted on the thirtieth floor but corrected itself before opening on the twentieth. She looked forward at the person walking in and felt the air leave her lungs. Before her walked in the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Chiseled jaw covered with scruff, piercing blue eyes, and nearly a foot taller than her all wrapped up in a tailored suit that showed his muscular frame.

"Hello," handsome man said.

"Hi," she greeted him, positive her face was bright red.

He glanced down at her, "Let me guess…ice princess?"

She grinned, "Sugar plum fairy."

"Ah," he hummed, "Are you part of the play?"

She shook her head, "Nope," with emphasis on the p.

"So where you going dressed like that?" handsome man asked her.

"Just a night out with the girls."

Suddenly, the elevator jolted them and Felicity reacted by grabbing the man's arm.

"This doesn't feel right," she said as the elevator jostled.

She looked up at the man when he spoke, "Actually, it kinda does."

Before she knew what was happening, the elevator plummeted tossing her further into his arms and they got swept away in the moment of fear. Their mouths met in a passionate embrace. Felicity couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth as the handsome strangers tongued swept into her mouth. He surrounded her with his frame, holding her face in his hands as they ignored their possible fate in the rapidly falling elevator. She clung to him for her life and he held her tightly. Eventually, the elevator stopped in the lobby but their bodies didn't get the message until the carolers singing "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing" broke the silence. Felicity broke from the moment and dashed away, ignoring his calls of "wait" being muffled by the singers.

* * *

It was the day after the fateful kiss in the elevator. She still felt the spark as she reminisced telling her friends about the mystery man and how she didn't care if she didn't have his name or number. Her friends were happy to see her have fun for a change. The shrill sound of ringing brought her back to reality.

"Hello, Ms. Lance…yes, I'll there shortly."

Felicity rushed around her apartment, trying to remove the glitter that remained on her face and neck. No matter how hard to scrubbed it would not go away until she gave up and called a Uber to pick her up to go to her boss's apartment. She smiled as she got in the elevator and before she knew it, Felicity reached her floor and knocked on Laurel's door. Laurel answered roughly.

"Felicity, come in. I am a nervous wreck…what's all that sparkly stuff on your face?" she pointed at Felicity.

"Just some Be Wild body glitter, my roommates and I went out last night."

"I hope no one I know recognized you," Laurel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even recognize me."

"Good, just don't get it in my house. Here is a list, Carrie is out for the day and I need all of this done. My boyfriend Ollie is coming over and I must make the most of my time if I am going to make him propose."

"Wait…isn't Carrie your housekeeper?" Felicity stared at the list.

Laurel shook her head at her, "She is my employee just like you are my employee. Make sure all of that is done before I get back. It has to be perfect and make sure there is a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling," she said as she pointed at the list while wrapping a scarf around her neck, "If you need anything, I am going to be at the Grand trying to relax."

Felicity stared at the door as it slammed shut. She held a list of tasks that an assistant probably wouldn't do. But she put her jacket and shoes aside and started on Ms. Lance's list. Felicity placed sandalwood vanilla candles by the bath tub and dusted her tables. She replaced the bed linens with gray satin sheets and placed Christmas lights and decorations around the penthouse to appear more festive than the sterile rooms portrayed before. By the time she was putting the finishing touches, Laurel unlocked her door with a new hairstyle and face full of makeup.

"Everything is done, Ms. Lance."

"Good job," as she placed her items on the counter, "Now go away, you look a mess."

"Well…have a good night," Felicity replied as she neared the door.

She opened the door and before her stood the man from the elevator.

"Hi," she said expecting him to recognize her.

"Hello, I'm Oliver," he held out his hand which she just stared at while clutching her coat.

"Darling, you're early," Laurel said, "Ollie, this is my fantastic assistant Felicity and she was just leaving."

"Yeah…um...it was nice meeting you. Goodbye, Ms. Lance."

"Thank you Felicity."

Felicity stopped outside the door and leaned against it, shocked and disappointed that the man who made her feel the spark was none other than her boss's boyfriend. Felicity left the building and walked to the subway to go to the apartment she shared with Iris and Caitlin. When she got home and told her friends what happen, Caitlin and Iris just stared at her.

"Guys…did you hear me?"

"yeah…yeah, we heard you…I'm just trying to think about the odds," Caitlin spoke.

"Seriously…he's your boss's boyfriend?"

"Yep," emphasis on the p.

"Maybe…it's fate. You were supposed to meet him and steal him from that frosty b" Felicity put her hand over Caitlin's mouth.

"That's enough. It's not fate and stop talking about Ms. Lance that way," Felicity using a milder version of her Loud Voice.

* * *

Back at the Laurel's apartment, Oliver was listening to Laurel and her plans now that they were both in the same city as they ate dinner.

"We have to go to the Merlyn party and the Bowen's invited us this weekend," she said rapidly while Oliver looked overwhelmed, "What's the matter, Oliver? You've been acting all weird since you got here."

Oliver released a breath, "Can't we just stay home? All I've done is go to parties and smooze with people."

"No. These events are for my career as much as they are for the Queen foundation," Laurel spoke with an annoyed tone.

Oliver held his hands up in defeat, "Okay…okay. We'll go. I was just hoping to have more of a quiet traditional Christmas this year."

"Christmas will be dazzling, don't you worry."

"Do you remember when we snuck away from that party in Martha's Vineyard? How we just walked along the beach?"

Laurel nodded, "I remember I ruined my Manolo Blahnik's"

"That's all you remember?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, that's not all I remember Ollie. But you've been all over the place for the company and no one remembers that we are a couple. We need to share our coupleness."

"All right", he nodded and wiped his mouth after finishing his dinner, "I want to propose something."

Laurel's head bolted straight up and she answered "yes" before she registered that he hadn't said the words she wanted for the last three years.

"Don't say yes until you know what I am going to ask, Laurel."

She rubbed his hand, "Whatever it is, yes."

"Okay…well, you know we are funding this year's portrayal of the Nutcracker and mom thought it would be a good idea to host a get together for all the sponsors and donors of the theater and children's groups. Mom and Walter are flying in from London the day before the event so I thought you could decorate the house for the party before opening night."

Laurel tried to hide her disappointment, "Absolutely, I would be honored."

* * *

Later that night, after Oliver left, Laurel racked her brain wondering what to plan for Oliver's party. She called Felicity that Sunday night and told her to come over because they had planning. Felicity arrived twenty minutes later, obviously still sleepy but they sat on the couch.

"I know it is late but we only have a week to prepare and this has to be perfect. I received a proposal from Oliver this afternoon."

Felicity's stomach dropped, "He proposed?"

"Not a real proposal…not yet anyway. He wants us to decorate his house for a party he is hosting the opening night of the Nutcracker and I need your help."

"Wouldn't I be better off working with your other clients while you work on the party?"

"No…I am hoping I will get him to propose now that he is home and all our time needs to be spent on this since we have so little time. Everyone else will have to wait."

Felicity shook her head as she wanted to avoid any further contact with Oliver, "But we can't just brush them off.

Laurel glared at her, "What is your problem? Do you have a problem working with my future husband? Because if you do, I can have you replaced in a minute."

"No, no problem at all," Felicity took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do?"

"We will be meeting Oliver at his house by ten to take measurements, brainstorm ideas so I want you to get coffee and pastries from Jitters. Ollie likes French roast and you know how I like mine…you getting all of this," Laurel said glancing at Felicity's blank notebook.

"Yes…I got it Ms. Lance"

* * *

Felicity rang the doorbell at Oliver's home. She stood and bounced on her feet due to the combination of the surprisingly cold weather and if she was being honest, Felicity was a nervous wreck. Even after talking to Iris and Caitlin that she would put on her big girl panties and avoid Oliver as much as she could, her stomach didn't get the message and she felt the desire to run grow until he opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"Good morning, Felicity," he spoke cheerfully.

"Hello Oliver. Pastries and French roast coffee per Ms. Lance's instructions."

She placed the basket of goodies on his dining room table and took off her coat. She turned as she heard a soft moan come from Oliver, who was taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good coffee."

"It's from Jitters, my one roommate works there. If it's okay, I am going to look around before Ms. Lance gets here."

He pointed for her to go ahead and she stopped in the sitting room. There were shelves full of old books.

She pointed to one, "Is that what I think it is?"

"What's that?"

"This one, here," Felicity replied as Oliver walked to her.

"Ah…Dicken's Christmas Carol, first edition. My grandmother on my father's side got it for me a few years before she died."

Felicity realized that she was subconsciously moving closer to him and stopped herself as the front door opened with Laurel's arrival.

"Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Hello Ollie. Felicity, I see you made it."

"Good morning, Ms. Lance. Coffee is on the table."

"Great. Just go around, take notes and measurements of furniture and accessories…You know the drill," to which Felicity nodded with her camera in hand, "Ollie, how about a pastry while we make a list of the people you want to invite."

"Remember, this is for the donors and sponsors of the play and the Queen's foundation."

"Absolutely. It will be dazzling."

"With you that is a given," he replied before noticing that Felicity was struggling to reach the top of the arch for measurements, "Felicity would you like some help?"

"She's got it," Laurel replied.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver kept glancing at Laurel's assistant who continued to struggle with measurements until they left to go back to Laurel's apartment and discuss design.

"I want you to look up a vender for trees. Artificial pre-lit and color print out only. We only have a few weeks to do this and everything is crazy this time of year."

"Did you know that Oliver had a first edition of The Christmas Carol?" Felicity spoke from her table.

"Of course, I knew that," Laurel replied.

"Well, what if that was the inspiration for the design?"

"Absolutely not. The Christmas Carol is way over done."

"But it has sentimental value for Mr. Queen."

"This party isn't about sentimentality. This is about impressing his guests. That is what's important to me…and to Ollie."

Laurel continued to write notes about design before Felicity asked, "How did you two meet?"

Laurel smiled, "At a party in Coast City, I attended specifically to meet him. I had a mutual friend introduce us."

"You had your sight on him before you met him…isn't that a bit…?"

"Calculating?" Laurel said with a smirk, "Yes, it was calculating. I knew of him and liked what he was about."

"Do you love him?"

Laurel replied in a serious tone, "Of course, I love him. He's handsome, successful, worldly. We are equals in our looks, ambitions, values. We are…"

"The perfect couple," Felicity answered.

"Yeah, the perfect couple. I have no doubt that this party will serve as the engagement party. Come the start of the year, I will be planning a fabulous wedding…with your help of course."

* * *

Later that night, Felicity met her friends at Jitters and told them about her day with Oliver and Ms. Lance.

"So you are telling me the woman connived her way into Oliver's life," Caitlin said.

Felicity nodded, "Kinda…But it doesn't matter because I have this great idea . I just hope she likes it. She didn't seem too fond of the Christmas carol idea."

"I bet she changes her tune when you show her your sketches. You are so talented. How anyone could ignore it, I don't know," Iris said.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to head home and get started." Felicity spent the rest of the night drawing the visions she saw in her head for the party. Ribbon along the balustrade and three trees to

represent past, present, and future, a lamp light next to a stand to display Oliver's book. By the end of the night, Felicity's bed was covered with drawings that she wanted to show Ms. Lance the next day.

* * *

Oliver sat in the theater staring at the ring he ordered from Italy on his last trip.

"Thinking about tying the knot?" Diggle asked.

Oliver glanced up, "Thinking about it."

"Well, you got the ring, you must be pretty sure."

"I was but…"

"Confusing knots with flutters," John Diggle offered.

Oliver looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Knots mean you are all twisted inside, probably need to step back and think for a minute. Flutters mean you are excited and hopeful."

"What if you aren't sure that you have knots because you feel guilty for a kiss with a stranger in an elevator that caused a flurry of flutters?"

"I say good luck to your Mr. Queen."

"Thanks a lot, John."

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late. I have been up all night working on sketches," Felicity said as she blew past Laurel when they met the next day at her apartment.

"Okay," Laurel replied to her assistant.

"They're very rough."

Laurel shifted through the images, "These are ridiculous. Who has three Christmas trees, and real ones at that? Such a mess."

"The trees represent past, present, and future. And the ornaments for the Christmas future tree will be made by the kids in one of the Queen's arts foundations."

"This is a society party not an elementary art show. What made you think these were good?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver's book."

"I own Wuthering Heights, doesn't mean I want to live near a swamp."

"I am proud of those designs," Felicity stated boldly.

"You have no reason to be," Laurel answered, "Put them away before Ollie gets here."

Laurel shifted Felicity's images under her mock layout book for the party when they heard the doorbell chime. She walked to the door while Felicity stayed at the table trying to calm her nerves.

"Ollie, come in. I'm so excited for you to see my designs. I was working on them all night."

Oliver and Laurel walked towards the table where Felicity was sitting, staring at her planner, doing her best to ignore the man who just walked in.

"Good morning, Felicity," he spoke.

"Morning," she smiled as she glanced up at the man. Oliver sat at the table in front of Laurel's design book. He flipped through the pages.

Looking up at Laurel who stood over him, "You know I'm always amazed by how talented you are."

"Thanks, baby that's what I do." "…but…can I be honest?"

Laurel looked confused, "Of course."

"This wasn't really the direction I wanted. I was thinking more traditional."

Felicity did her best to hide the small smile she had while Laurel took in the information.

"You…know…I thought you might say that so I created a second design."

Laurel lifted Felicity's sketches and laid them in front of Oliver, who gushed over the new pictures and the idea for the Christmas future tree, to which she took full credit. After Oliver left, Laurel went back to the table.

"Those were my designs," Felicity said.

"You work for me so like it or not your designs are my designs."

"That's not fair!"

"Felicity, don't forget that I am the one person who can make your career. But if you cross me, you'll be lucky to be decorating pre-fab condos. Now since you know this design so well, get busy because we will implement this in the morning."

* * *

Iris stared dumbstruck at Felicity, "She just took credit for your work."

"Yep," Felicity replied as she ate her fries as she and her roommates sat at Jitters.

"You have to tell him, Lis. It's not right. He loved your designs not hers" Caitlin said.

"I can't. It's been days since the kiss and regardless of that, it will be her word against mine…I've worked too long and hard to start all over again."

"She is such a…"

"Oh frack! There he is, oh my god, hide me," Felicity whisper shouted at her friends.

"Who?" Iris asked.

"Oliver. I can't let him see me," Felicity responded shifting in her chair which caused Oliver to notice her.

Caitlin tapped her on the shoulder, "It's too late; here he comes."

"Felicity."

Felicity couldn't stop the flush of her cheeks, "Oliver. Guys, this is Oliver. We are decorating his house for a Christmas party."

"Hello, ladies," he said as he shook both of their hands, "You must be Caitlin," Oliver pointed, "Am I right? I saw your name when I went to the theater the other night."

"I'm Caitlin," she nodded her head, "I heard you are hosting a party for the sponsors of the play."

"Yes, I was very impressed with the design today."

"We were surprised," Iris added.

"Actually, not that surprised."

"You should see some of Lis's work. She's so talented she almost glitters," Caitlin mentioned and Felicity kicked her under the table causing a slight gasp to escape her mouth.

"Nope…no glitter."

"Well, I hope to see some of your work some time, Felicity."

Caitlin mumbled "You already have," before Oliver continued talking "I'm just picking coffee up for Laurel and me," he looked at Felicity with a smile, "You got me hooked on this stuff."

Iris spoke up, "Felicity is always right."

Felicity glared at her friends, "Not always. But I think they just called your order," she pointed to the cashier.

Oliver turned as saw she was right, "You're right. Have a good night ladies."

"Night," they said as a chorus.

Felicity and her friends continued to chat obviously to the fact that Oliver was watching Felicity with a soft warmth before he left with the coffees.

* * *

Oliver walked to Laurel's door and waited for her to answer. "Hey baby!" she said opening the door, "Come on in."

"Hello. I stopped to get you a coffee."

"From Jitters?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Your assistant knows her coffee."

"She is fantastic," Laurel mumbled, "Give me a minute; I need to get something out of my office."

Oliver nodded and walked to her sound system, "Should I put on Christmas music?"

Laurel groaned, "Anything but they've been playing that stuff since Halloween."

Taking a deep breath, he took the remote and put on a classic jazz station instead.

* * *

Laurel heard the doorbell as she stood in the living room of Oliver's home. She answered the door, greeting Felicity and her friend Caitlin.

"Hello girls. What's that?" she said pointing at the large light post Caitlin was holding precariously in her arms.

"It's from the book…for the design?" Felicity answered, knowing full well her boss paid no attention to her work.

"Oh…right…of course. Umm, let's put that over here before the stairs."

Felicity jumped, "But that's where the Christmas past, present and future trees are going?"

"If I say I want it here, it goes here. This will be my house eventually."

After that location displeased her she suggested the dining area and Caitlin lifted the post up to follow them into that room. The light post was a prop from the theater and while lighter than a regular post would be, it was not particularly light and she had been holding it and carrying it all the way from the subway till they reached Oliver's home. The dining area didn't fit Laurel's vision either.

"No…this isn't right either," Laurel stated, "Why don't we stick it over there?"

"I'm going to stick it somewhere," Caitlin mumbled as she lifted the heavy prop once again not noticing how close Laurel was.

The prop slammed Laurel in the face and knocked her to the floor. Felicity ran to her side.

"Oh my god, Miss Lance, are you okay?"

"NO, I'm NOT okay. Get some ice!"

"I am so sorry, Miss Lance. I didn't see you standing so close…that prop is really heavy…and" Caitlin apologized to the woman holding her nose.

"Here's the ice."

Laurel removed her hands from her nose and the girls gasped in disgusted shock. Her nose was shifted out of place and badly bruised. It was obviously broken and with a little over a week before Christmas, it couldn't have been at a worse time considering all the events Laurel planned for her and Oliver.

"He can't see me like this, when I look so," Laurel whined as she took out the mirror in her purse.

"Hideous," Caitlin said earning a glare from her friend.

"It's not that bad. Besides if you want him to marry you, it shouldn't matter what you," Felicity said before Laurel interrupted her.

"Ugh…plain girls like you always say stuff like that," Laurel replied, "No offense."

Caitlin and Felicity glanced at each other and it was obvious that offense was taken.

"I don't know what I am going to do. It will be front page news when he proposes. I can't look like this," she cried, touching her sensitive broken nose, "Okay…what can I do? What can I do...I got it! I will go to my mother in Central City. A few days with her plastic surgeon and the spa, I'll be good as new."

Felicity watched Laurel gather her things to leave, "But what about the design?"

"You're in charge until I get back, Felicity," Laurel replied in an agitated tone, "Just tell Oliver that I was called away on business and I will talk to him when I return before the party," and Laurel slammed the door leaving a nervous looking Felicity and a smiling Caitlin.

"Why are you smiling?"

Caitlin spoke, "You know what this means, right?"

"That the monkeys can breathe a sigh of relief?"

"You get to spend more time with Oliver," her friend waggled her eyebrows.

A grin slowly spread on her face, "You're so right…anyways, let's get busy."

* * *

Later that night, Oliver walked into a totally different house. Felicity turned to face the door from tying the ribbon along the banister along the stairs.

"Your home?"

"Yes, I finished sooner than expected. The place looks great. Too bad Laurel isn't here to see it."

"Well, I just need to go pick out the trees," Felicity said as she dusted off her outfit, shaking off the glitter from the various Christmas decorations she used.

He looked at her in confusion, "You're going to get the trees…NOW…by yourself?"

"Yeah, no time like the present," she smiled at him, "The lights make it festive."

"Well, I refuse to let you go alone," he replied putting his coat back on and opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she blushed as she passed him.

They spent the next thirty minutes walking along the Christmas tree lots, listening to carolers, and looking at the lights.

"I bet the songs get tiring after a while."

"No. Christmas music never gets old," Felicity answered him.

"You really love all this stuff?" Oliver asked her.

"Well, technically I am Jewish but just the holidays in general, it's so magical with all the lights and music. I remember the first Hanukah and Christmas after my father left us and my mom specifically took off the time to spend with me. See I grew up in Vegas and my mom was a cocktail waitress and she would normally work it because the best times for tips are holidays. But she knew I was having a rough time, so we sat up all night and watched holiday movies and ate take out and mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was the first time I really felt okay after he left."

"Your mom sounds really great."

"She is," Felicity replied while stopping at the trees.

"What do you think of this one?" Oliver pointed.

"Perfect."

* * *

The next few days, Oliver's house was filled with decorations specially ordered and made for the trees. Felicity answered the door for the delivery men who brought the items for the past and present trees. Oliver walked into the foyer where she was and Felicity turned towards him.

"The decorations for the past and present trees just came and the kids are working on the ones for the future tree. Hopefully, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Felicity said, curious.

"Remember the other night, the song about figgy pudding?"

"Yeah?...Wait, you found figgy pudding?"

"I did. Want to try some?" Oliver asked, handing her a bowl.

"Okay...this looks."

"God awful," Oliver laughed.

She grimaced, "You first?"

"No...no, ladies first. I'm a gentleman, please."

They each took the spoon and scooped into the brown blob in the bowls. Once the food met their tongues, they each gagged it down.

"It's as bad as it looks," Oliver gulped.

"I'll be sticking to fig newtons. But thank you."

"I tried," Oliver shrugged, "Would you like some help with the tree?"

"That's be great."

Felicity and Oliver sorted through the ornaments for the Christmas past tree. She told Oliver where to place the items until he unwrapped a pewter ornament with a red ribbon. He sat on the bench and stared at the piece in his hand with damp eyes.

"My grandmother would have loved this one," he said looking to Felicity.

"Tell me about her."

"My father's mother didn't have a lot of money. The Queen foundation started because of my mother's family after she married my father. But my grandmother saved all her money and bought that book for me because it was my favorite. She died the following year before Thea was born. She would have loved this whole design."

* * *

The next night Felicity put the very last piece on the Christmas present tree.

"All done."

"Christmas presents on the Christmas present tree. Love it."

"It is inspired."

"It's a little dark in here. Why don't a turn on some lights?" Oliver said as he went to the light switch.

"Wa...wait. I rigged everything to this remote so all you have to press is," Felicity showed him the button and all the lights turned on.

"There is a light in the darkness," he said softly.

She grinned at him, "Come here, I want to show you something."

Felicity walked him over to the display with his book.

"This is perfect...I'd like to take you out...for all the hard work you've done."

"Okay."

Oliver took Felicity to his favorite pizza place.

"Something I miss about after opening night parties is the food. I go to these social events that offer this ridiculous tiny little bites of food when all I really want is pizza and beer."

Felicity laughed, "Are you going to the after party this year?"

He sighed, "I don't know. It could be a big night for me," he pulled out the box with the ring, "I was thinking about proposing."

Her stomach sunk, "To Miss Lance?"

"What do you think?"

She tried to be honest, "It's a beautiful ring but it isn't really Miss Lance. She's more contemporary and that's very traditional."

He shut the box, "Really? Huh...when I got the ring I was positive, it was the right time. But then I wasn't sure if I felt a knot or flutter," Oliver noticed she looked confused, "See, a few days ago I was talking to my friend Diggle about whether I was feeling knots or flutters because I definitely felt a flutter ."

"You felt a flutter?" she said with hope.

"And it wasn't with Laurel," he added, "So I wasn't sure but then her design was so perfect. Exactly what I wanted that I thought maybe I was feeling flutters with her and not knots," he put the box in his pocket, "Are you finished eating?"

She nodded and he paid for their meal. On the way back to Oliver's home, they noticed a horse and carriage.

"That reminds me of the sleigh in Laurel's design," he pointed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should propose on a carriage ride?"

"I think Miss Lance would want something flashy and in front of everyone."

"No...it's romantic. Let's go for a ride."

"What...umm...okay."

Oliver and Felicity stepped up to the man and stepped up onto the carriage.

The driver turned to them, "All cozy?"

Felicity blushed and nodded. They continued to ride through the city, looking at the lights and snow until they returned to the spot. Oliver held out his hand to help her out of the carriage but she nearly fell and he had to catch her. Felicity felt her whole body light up in sparks as she stared into his blue eyes.

* * *

Oliver laid in bed thinking about the night her spent with Felicity. He felt relaxed and happy in her presence and when he caught her from falling, his heart fluttered faster than ever. It was in that moment of clarity that he called the jeweler that her purchased the ring from and left a message to find out about their return policy.

* * *

"Lis...when are you going to tell him that you were the girl he kissed on the elevator and that the design is yours?"

Caitlin pleaded with her friend, "You talk about him all the time about how he loves his family and how generous he is and we all know how handsome he is."

Felicity blushed, "I can't. It's been days since the kiss and Miss Lance will be back in a few days. I just want to finish the design and then move on."

"You're going to need a lobotomy to forget the time you've spent with him," Iris said.

Suddenly, Felicity's phone chirped with a text message.

"Oh, shoot."

"What?"

"What?" Caitlin and Iris said simultaneously.

"The decorations for the Christmas future tree aren't being delivered until late tonight instead of this morning. I better call Oliver to let him know."

Felicity walked to the front of the coffee shop to call Oliver.

"Why does she always fall for the unavailable guys?"

"I don't know...but he is hot," Iris said.

"She does have some pretty fine taste in men," Caitlin agreed, "I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken."

Felicity ended her call and walked over to her friends, "We're going to put the decorations on the tree later tonight."

"Be careful okay."

She scoffed at her friends, "Just decorating a tree."

* * *

"Look at these decorations," she said.

"This was a great idea."

"So cute."

Felicity put a paper chain around the Christmas future tree made by the children in the theater program.

"I have something for you," Oliver tapped her shoulder before going over to the coffee table.

He came back holding a collection of movies, "In honor of the night you had with your mom, I thought we could watch these."

Felicity looked at the boxes in his hands, "That's a lot of hours. You want to watch all of these?"

"I've never seen them so we better get started. Chinese takeout?" he said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Chinese takeout," she agreed.

They watched the films through out the night, laughing and tearing up until they fell asleep against each other on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel let herself into Oliver's home.

"Ollie?" she shouted which caused Felicity and Oliver to stir.

Laurel walked in to the scene of her assistant and boyfriend waking up on the couch together.

Laurel...good morning. I missed you."

"Apparently," she glared.

"The Christmas future decorations didn't arrive till late last night and we wanted everything to be done before you arrived," Felicity offered awkwardly, "I'm going to leave."

"Please do," Laurel replied.

"Thank you Felicity," Oliver said.

Felicity turned to him and solemnly replied, "Goodbye Oliver," before walking out the door.

Oliver walked to Laurel and she wrinkled her nose, "You smell like cheap takeout."

"Nothing happened."

"I didn't say it did. She's my assistant," Laurel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get a shower and then we need to talk."

Oliver left the room and went up the stairs. Laurel proceeded to remove the takeout containers when Oliver's phone rang.

She answered, "Mr. Queen's phone...No, he's not available, can I take a message? He asked about the store's return policy? Yes, I'll give him the message."

After ending the call, Laurel searched the rooms until she found the ring in Oliver's nightstand. Oliver offered to talk after he was dressed but Laurel said she wanted to clean the place to finish the party preparations and that it was such a mess so he left. That was when she called Felicity to go back to the house while Oliver was away. When Felicity returned, Laurel was wearing the ring.

"Oliver obviously missed me. He couldn't wait to propose. Right there next to the Christmas future tree...how fitting."

"Congratulations."

"When you are done cleaning this mess, you are fired. Done. And don't even think about coming to the party. I trusted you. I thought you had talent. But you betray me," Laurel said with venom.

"Miss Lance nothing happened. He proposed to you."

"I don't care. You've had your time with him. Now clean this up."

Laurel left the room and went up to Oliver's office to contact the local paper. She told them that she was a friend of the couple and wanted them to be aware that Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen will be getting engaged at the party he is hosting before the opening night of the Nutcracker.

* * *

Felicity sat crying on her bed next to her roommates.

"Why did I ever come up with those designs?"

"Because you are a gifted designer."

"I can't believe he loves her."

"Uh huh...there will be no love in that marriage. There is no contest between you and her. He should have seen that."

Felicity sobbed, "I fell in love with him."

* * *

Oliver walked into his home and Laurel was sitting at the table.

"Darling, thank heavens you are home. I've had the most terrible day...Felicity quit this morning."

The news stopped Oliver in his tracks, "She quit?"

"Yep. She said she wanted to go back to her theater roots or something. She won't even be attending the party which I see will be our engagement party," Laurel said excitedly showing the ring she found.

"Wait...what...Laurel?" he tried to speak as she smothered him in kisses and words.

"Of course, I'll marry you."

Oliver stood shocked, "I need a drink."

* * *

Over the next two days, Laurel happily flipped through bridal magazine after bridal magazine in her apartment as Oliver and Felicity shuffled miserably. Felicity helped prepare for the opening night with Caitlin and Oliver threw himself into his work until the night of the party. Laurel watched as Oliver stared at the trees and excused herself from one of the guests before walking over to him.

"You're being very rude to our guests. This is our engagement party."

"These are my guests Laurel. And I never actually asked you to marry me."

"I think it is cute how we got engaged," she kissed him on the cheek before looking at the floor,"This is why I hate live Christmas trees. They're so messy."

He turned to her, "I love living Christmas trees. I thought that is why you put them in the design," and then it dawned on him,"Unless it was Felicity's design and you took credit for it."

Laurel whispered, "Whatever work was done for me requested by me. Now, let's enjoy the party."

"What was the inspiration for the design?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your grandfather's book. Stop it."

He smirked, "It was my grandmother's book," and he walked away.

* * *

Earlier that night, Felicity's friends convinced her to go to the play so they could go to the after party in hopes that she would feel better. She didn't expect Oliver to walk backstage.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she said to him.

"Felicity...listen to me," he started to say when Laurel entered the stage.

"Ollie, we need to take our seats," she said before noticing her former assistant, "Felicity, you look so cute. I really wish you would reconsider working for me," Laurel lied.

"Just stop...You know I wish I had gotten the nerve to quit before you fired me. I thought I needed to be just like you but I realized that I don't want that and if I spend the rest of my career designing community theater, I will be happy so go ahead and follow through on your threats."

"Wait...you fired her?"

"This is all a misunderstanding."

Felicity continued, "And you...you chose her. Do you really think she could come up with those designs? I have been here the entire time and if that kiss in the elevator meant anything...you would have seen that. You two deserve each other."

She walked away and Oliver went to follow her with Laurel tugging on his arm, "Let's take our seats. She left."

Laurel turned around and stepped right into the large wooded prop Diggle and Caitlin strategically placed behind her. She grabbed her nose and fell to the floor, her eyes tearing up from the pain due to her recently fixed nose. Oliver stopped over her and took the ring from her finger and followed Felicity.

Felicity entered the elevator in the back of the theater and pressed the down button to leave the building but Oliver stopped the elevator before the doors fully closed. He walked to her and stood.

"Okay...so I didn't realize it right away but I will let you know that the minute I helped you out of that carriage, my heart was soaring. It's what made me want to return the ring. But Laurel found it and...can you forgive me for being so blind?" he said.

She sniffled, "I'll consider it."

Suddenly, the elevator halted after Diggle and Caitlin locked it. Oliver and Felicity were trapped together in an elevator once again but this time, Felicity didn't run after they kissed. A week later, the newspaper ran a story about Oliver Queen and the new woman he was engaged to.


End file.
